


power & control

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Minor Painplay, Power Bottom, kinda....youll see, some good ole fashioned usuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alfred knows what he wants, Arthur has what he needssome quick n kinky usuk





	power & control

Alfred and Arthur had an arrangement with each other.

A silent one, one without a contract but an arrangement nonetheless. Being single, lonely but horny men, they tended to turn to each other in times of...Need. In times when one of them needed something specific to sate that itch. They were both kinky enough and willing enough to step out of their comfort zones together. 

This was almost a routine for the two of them. A quick text, a phone call, or just showing up at the others house was enough for both of them. They'd dance around the subject for a while, with teasing smiles and cups of tea or coffee left to go cold and rattle on tables and nightstands. 

This time wasn't any different. 

Alfred's lips pressed hard against Arthur's, the couch molding to the weight of both of them as they pressed down on it. Alfred was on top of him, fit snug between his legs like a puzzle piece. A nip to his lip pulled a hushed noise from Alfred, and Arthur couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. 

Arthur pulled away for a gasp of air, and groaned as Alfred's lips traveled down his neck, sucking gently against the skin. Arthur's eyes fluttered closed. He could stay like this forever, a nice man on top of him, hips and clothed dicks pressed together. 

"Arthur..." Alfred muttered, eyes fllicking up through the haze of lust in his eyes. 

"Hm?" 

"Can you hurt me?" 

Arthur blinked, not completely understanding the question at first. Alfred, while loud and boisterous and easily embarrassed outside of the bedroom, had become a certain type of accustomed to the no-judgement atmosphere that came with Arthur's house. 

"Do you want me to be on top today?" Arthur asked, and Alfred shook his head. 

"No, I just want...." he sighed, like he was trying to put the words together. "Bein' a superpower ain't all it's cracked up to be. All the pressure and stuff to be perfect...I just want-" 

Arthur interrupted him. 

"Mm. You want someone else to take control." 

Alfred nodded. Arthur smiled. 

"Head upstairs, then. Undress. I'll be up in a moment." 

Alfred nodded with a certain eagerness and hopped up, taking the stairs two at a time. 

Arthur shuddered at the thought that what was to come, ideas rushing through his head. He counted to one-hundred before standing and walking upstairs slowly. 

What he found in his bedroom was a naked Alfred, kneeling on his bed, hands folded on his lap, almost obediently. He looked up with a grin when the Brit walked in, fiddling with his hands. 

It was almost enough to make Arthur cum in his pants. 

Without taking his eyes off of Alfred, he began to strip. Pulling off his t-shirt and wiggling out of skinny jeans. The underwear stayed. He heard Alfred whimper from the bed, but he paid it no mind. 

"Artie..." Alfred whispered, wiggling on the bed a bit as Arthur headed towards him. "How come you get to wear your underwear and I don't? That's not fair." 

"Would you rather be clothed?"

"No." 

"That's what I thought." Smoothly, Arthur slid into his partner's lap, feeling his erection poke at him through his underwear. "Safeword's the same?" he asked quieter, as if not to break the fantasy, and Alfred nodded quickly. 

The Brit smiled, putting a hand on Alfred's chest and pushing him to lay down on his bed. Arthur shifted his weight up, slipping his underwear off awkwardly. Then he was naked, hovering over Alfred with a grin. Alfred seemed to whine, opening his mouth to say something. It didn't come out though, as Arthur's hand clamped over his mouth.

"No speaking."

Alfred nodded, eyes sparkling with lust. Slowly, Arthur removed his hand and instead reached for his nightstand.  He fished out the lube and slathered his fingers with it. Alfred watched his movements eagerly, visibly shuddering when Arthur reached behind him to ease the fingers into him.

"Fuck.." Arthur groaned, working his fingers in and out of himself, teasing and stretching himself in order to drag it all out for his love. He drew in a sharp breath as he eased a third finger inside of him, and Alfred twitched upwards under him. 

"What? Do you wanna be inside me?" Arthur said as teasingly as he could, his body shaking as he rubbed against his own prostate. Alfred nodded, bucking up so his dick nudged against Arthur's fingers. There was a shaky laugh as he pulled his fingers out, settling his hand back onto Alfred's chest. 

"Well. I don't mind if I do."

Arthur slid down on Alfred's cock, letting out a breath as the pressure filled him comfortably. He had to stop himself from whimpering, somehow impressed by Alfred's size every time they did this. His breath stuttered as he rocked his hips forwards a bit, and Alfred whispered his name under him. 

Arthur's hand came hard and fast across the other blonde's face, and there was a loud gasp in pain that turned into a low groan in pleasure.

"What did I say?" Arthur hissed. 

"No speaking..."

"Are you trying to disrespect me, dear?"

"No, sir."

"Good boy."

 Slowly, he began to move, hands pressed to Alfred's chest as the pleasure slowly began to build up until he was sweating and panting lowly. His eyes closed, focusing on getting whatever pleasure he could out of this.

Arthur's head leaned back, bobbing up and down on Alfred's cock eagerly. He shifted a bit, yelping when the blunt head unexpectedly brushed against his prostate. He shuddered and shifted his weight forwards, sliding against that spot as much as he could. Arthur's eyes opened, looking down at Alfred beneath him. 

The man's face was flushed red, screwed up in a look of both concentration and want. He was panting hard, biting his lower lip every so often. 

It was so cute, Arthur couldn't help but slow down a little to tease his man. 

"Look at you, Alfred..." Arthur whispered, watching blue eyes shift up to meet his. They were desperate and full of lust. "Shuddering beneath me, trying not to moan. Fuck..."! he trailed off, brushing against his prostate again. 

"What do you like to hear when I'm beneath you? Daddy?" He heard Alfred whimper under him at just the mention of the dirty little nickname. Arthur smirked, his hand trailing up Alfred's chest to rest comfortably on his throat. Alfred's heartbeat raced under his fingertips. 

"You're disgusting. No different than me....You call me a slut, but here you are.....melting under me. Makes me think who's really the slut. You show up at my door wanting sex like an animal in heat..." He squeezed gently and began to move again, hips rocking faster on Alfred's dick. He groaned, thighs shaking slightly from the effort. 

"Really, Alfred, you should let me do this all the time. A big stupid slut like you shouldn't make decisions anyways. Always thinking with your- ah!" He drew in a sharp breath as Alfred's hips bucked upwards, striking him hard and deep. 

The grip on Alfred's throat became tighter as Arthur hissed between his teeth. He couldn't think of something to say before Alfred began to rock up into him, breath hard and ragged from the pleasure and the weight on his throat. 

"Alfred..." Arthur found himself crooning. It seemed like as he squeezed tighter, Alfred moved harder inside of him. Needless to say, Arthur fell into the rhythm easily. Still rocking on Alfred as he fucked up into him, and every so often Alfred's breath would cut off hard with a squeeze. 

Before long, Arthur found Alfred's strokes getting uneven and he whimpered, trying to grind all he could out of this before Alfred came. His nails dug into his throat, other hand pulling at his own cock desperately. 

"Don't fucking cum yet..." Arthur hissed, hand moving up to give Alfred a hard smack on the face again, then gripping his hair harshly and yanking it.

"Arthur...!" Alfred moaned in protest, hands coming to lay on Arthur's hips, tugging him down to take all of him at once.

"I cum first," Arthur said firmly, pulling Alfred's hair once more and rocking his hips harder, head rolling back in desperate pleasure. 

Despite that command, the tug on his hair was too much and Alfred hissed, bucking up harshly and cumming deep inside Arthur, filling him up. 

Arthur groaned, feeling the cum squirt into him. His cock strained uncomfortably, and he wasn't even given a second to grieve the end before Alfred pulled him forwards, sliding his dick into his mouth. 

He gasped, hand tightening in Alfred's hair and the other one joining. Alfred groaned around his cock, mouth working along him. Arthur's hips bucked into the warm heat of his mouth, and he groaned when Alfred's mouth went mostly slack, sucking when he could as Arthur fucked his mouth. When he came, he gave a few jerks into his mouth and whimpered the name of his lover as well as halfhearted insults.

Arthur clung to his hair for a moment after cumming, gasping to catch his breath. He could feel cum leaking out of him and down his thigh, and that just pulled a halfhearted moan from him. 

Then he was pushed off, dropping to the space next to Alfred. Both of them were panting and sweaty, bathing in the post-orgasm high. 

Through the covers, Alfred's hand found his, and he smiled tiredly. 

A good arrangement. 

**Author's Note:**

> howdy ty for reading
> 
> Follow this series on tumblr http://deafseries.tumblr.com/
> 
> comments > kudos pwease


End file.
